Life After Dino Thunder
by SpecialK92
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Tommy after Dino Thunder. After Mesgog is gone, Kimberly's ex-boy friend poured a chemical on himself and became a new villain, Detoxin. She attacked by him everyday until she escapes, with the help of Zeltrax. He claims he once knew Kim and Tommy. Tommy must do everything to protect Kimberly from Detoxin. request for Iconic Star Child.
1. Trying to Escape

**Fall 2002**

 _Dear Kimberly,_

 _All is well here in Angel Grove. We have new powers now and we are now the zeo rangers. I'm the red ranger, Rocky is the blue ranger, Adam is the green ranger, and Kat is the pink ranger. The yellow ranger is a girl named Tanya. Aisha met her on her Zeo quest in Africa and she decided to stay in Africa, because she wanted to help the animals. So, she sent Tanya back in her place. Billy helps Alpha in the command center instead of being a power ranger. These new powers are amazing._

 _Kimberly, this is the hardest letter that I've ever wrote. You've always been my best friend and in ways you are like a sister. Something happened that I didn't expect. I developed feeling for Kat and I've started calling her "Beautiful." She's a wonderful person, she's sweet kind, and caring. You'd really like her. This has been wonderful and painful at the same time. Everything would've been prefect if it wasn't for hurting you. I will always care about you, Kimberly._

 _Please forgive me,_

 _Tommy_

Kimberly never could understand why Tommy wrote the break up letter. He never seemed interested in Kat. Even though several years passed by, she still kept the letter. She went on a date with Jason Scott (the original red ranger), shortly after they were kidnapped by Divatox. During the karate tournament, she tried to talk to Tommy, but he wouldn't have anything to do with her. Kimberly hoped the relationship with Jason would work out. But, Jason thought of her as his little sister, instead of a lover. So, they just remained friends. There was a tall boy with shoulder length blond hair, that she met when she went to Florida. His name was Willie Haynes. They had been really close friends and he helped her through her grief over Tommy. After she recovered and competed in the Pan Global Games, they started dating after they both finished. They started dating in 1999 and had been dating for about three years know. However, Willie got into science and wanted to create chemicals and devices to make monsters out of.

"I want to create a new monster," insisted Willie. "I will call him Detoxin. He will look similar to that gold monkey that the power rangers fought on TV."

"Willie, please reconsider," begged Kimberly. "You may not be able to return to your human form."

"He knows what he's doing," stated Kat.

"Maybe, we need to take her advice," suggested Zeltrax.

"Why do think we need to reconsider?" asked Willie.

"I was in your postion at one point," explained Zeltrax. "I did a science experiment and I had miscalculated something. Ever since then, I've not been able to remember much. I only remember a few people."

Willie attacked with a whip and he hit her several times, until she passed out. Once she was unconscious, he restrained her and threw her in the corner. Then he poured the chemical on himself. All of a sudden a monkey stood in Willie's place. He looked a lot like Goldar, but there were several differences. His face was dark purple instead of dark blue and he was sliver instead of gold.

"Willie is that you?" asked Zeltrax.

"I'm now Detoxin," answered the sliver monkey.

Detoxin walked over to where Kimberly was. She laying in the corner covered with bruises and cuts. He took her down to the dungeon and set her free once she was in a cell. He told Zeltrax to take care of her and he left. Kimberly woke up and was in pain. She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she was in a dungeon and there was a person in black armor in front of her.

"Who are you? Can you tell me where we are?"

"I'm Zeltrax. We're in Mesogog's dungeon."

"Who's Mesogog?"

"He's wanting revenge on Dr. Tommy Oliver. I used to know him. And I think we were friends."

"I was told that Tommy was dead because he didn't make it off the island, when it exploded."

"He made it off the island."

"Where is he?!"

"He's in Reefside California. I wasn't so lucky that day. A science experiment went wrong and I became Zeltrax. I don't remember anything about my life or my name. I remember that I was once friends with you and Tommy."

"I have to get to Reefside!"

"Right now, we can't get there. Detoxin is watching and he has a hidden lab here on Mesogog's island. My job is to not let you leave. But, since we were friends, I'll try to help you find a way to Tommy."

 **Spring 2004**

Almost two years had passed by since Kimberly had been in the cell. Detoxin attacked her often and she always in Pain. Zeltrax continued to watch out for her and be a friend to her. He secretly brought her food, water, clothes and everything she needed to survive.

"Tommy and the dino thunder rangers defeated Mesogog and Elsa. Detoxin moved into Mesogog's lab. He's given me orders. I have to despose of you because his girl friend doesn't want you around anymore."

"Where are you taking me?"

"I can open a portal for you to escape."

"Please send me some where that one of my friends are at."

"Kimberly, that would be Angel Grove. Before you go, don't forget to take that break up letter from Tommy. It will come in handy."

"He doesn't want me anymore."

"Just trust me, I think it may help you in some way."

Kimberly walked over and grabbed her purse and tote bag. The letter was still in her purse and she saw Zeltrax had opened a portal. The portal came out at the Angel Grove beach. Kimberly looked at her reflection in the water and hated what she saw. Her whole body was covered bruises and scars. This time she had to focus and finding a friend.

She passed a stand that had a map of Angel Grove. They were for free and she quickly grabbed a map. As soon as she saw the map, she looked to find a familiar location that was close by. A lot of the places that was she was familiar with was near the neighborhood she lived in and around the old juice bar. On the map there was "Adam's Dojo" and it was a few blocks away. She wondered if it was Adam Park's dojo because he was had always talked about it.

 **Adam's Dojo**

A man about "5'5" with black hair was standing in the middle of a dojo. He was wearing a green karate robe and a black belt. His classes were taking a break and he was talking with his friend Rocky. He had came by to check out Adam's dojo.

"Adam, how have you been running this place?"

"About two years know. I went to college and Majored in Physical Education, just incase this didn't work out. I thought PE at Angel Grove for a few years. After the previous owner retired, I bought the dojo. It's been really successful."

"Does Tanya know?"

"Of course, she does. I've been dating her since we were seniors. We're engaged and we're going to marry after she gets her music studio sat up here in Angel Grove. While I'm thinking of it, how's Aisha?"

"We're still dating and we're talking about getting married. She with the air force right now and traveling all over the world. Aisha is a vet now and she is traveling all over California. In a few months, she going to start working for the Angel Grove Zoo as a vet."

They saw the door open and someone collapsed at the door. Both of them quickly ran to the front door and noticed it was a petite woman. Rocky flipped her over and saw she was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Who do you think this person is?" asked Rocky.

"She has a purse," stated Adam. "Get in it and see if she has some identification."

"I'm not going to get in a woman's purse!" declared Rocky. "I don't want to go to jail."

"I give you permission to get in the purse," said a weak familiar voice.

Rocky quickly opened the purse and found the break up letter that Tommy supposedly wrote. He quickly read it and was stunned.

"Adam, this is Kimberly!" cried Rocky.

He handed Adam the letter and he read the letter.

"Tommy never sent her a letter!" gasped Adam. "He said after he got a break up letter from Kim, he wasn't going to bother her anymore."

"I never wrote him a break up letter!" informed Kimberly.

"This letter said the same thing that was in Tommy's letter!" Adam said angrily. "This was sent after Tommy got the letter from her. Someone wrote this letter and posed as Tommy."

"He has to know!" declared Rocky. "He often talks asks me if we have heard from her. The last time I talked to Kat, she told me Kimberly was dead."

Kimberly tried to stand up, but she passed out because she was so weak. Adam quickly ran over to the phone and called Tommy.

 **Reefside High School**

Meanwhile, four teens were sitting around a table out side talking about being rangers. All four of them were from different back grounds and four different worlds. But, they were able to put their differences asides to be the next team of rangers.

"I'm kind of sad that we aren't rangers anymore," confessed Kira. "If we weren't rangers, none of us would have been friends."

"But, it's nice to not have worry about Elsa and Mesogog," added Conner.

"I wonder what ever happened to Zeltrax?" asked Trent. "We never destroyed him."

"Did any of you hear Zeltrax tell Dr. O, that he would pay him back for what he did to him?" asked Conner. "Do you think he knows Dr. O from some where?"

"I don't know," answered Kira. "I've asked Dr. O before. He says he doesn't know how Zeltrax knows him. But, I noticed that he always said he would destroy Dr. O, but every time they fought in battle, something came over Zeltrax. It was like Zeltrax wasn't able attack him."

"I've asked him what was wrong with Zeltrax, but he will never tell me," added Kira. "It's like he's keeping a secret from us."

"We're keeping a secret from him," whispered Ethan. "We never told him about Inflowertora."

"Who's Inflowertora?" asked Trent.

"She's that Bio Plant that could turn into any monster," answered Conner. "She was destroyed by the evil white ranger, it while Dr. O was stuck in his ranger form. Inflowertora attacked during school and we snuck out of school to fight her. She was too strong and she was the only monster we couldn't beat."

"I remember her," gasped Trent. "Mesogog gave the clone of the white ranger stronger powers. He destroyed her because Mesogog wanted to get her data. But, once he got information on her, he didn't want her."

"Around that period, I saw a Dr. O go through some pictures in the lab," said Kira. "One of those pictures was of him as the green ranger. And Trini (the first yellow ranger), Billy (the blue ranger), Jason (the first red ranger), Zack (the first black ranger), and Kimberly (the first pink ranger) were also in the picture. Then I saw a picture of Dr. O, Anton Mercer, Terrance Smith, and Billy Cranston together. He threw that picture away."

"That doesn't make any sense because he kept the other picture," said Ethan. "And his ex-girl friend was in that picture. She broke up with him through a letter. He dated the first pink ranger."

"But, then he dated Kat," reminded Kira. "She was Kimberly's replacement. However, she broke up with him too."

"Why?" asked Trent.

"Dr. O said she had a boy friend in Florida and she dumped him," answered Conner. "I think he said his name was Willie Haynes."

"But, Kat went to London to study dance," said Ethan. "That's what Dr. O said."

"She did go to London," replied Conner. "But, it didn't work on. She went to Florida and met Willie again. They were both from Australia and were very close friends. Both of them were going to be in the Pan Global Games. Kat was going to be a diver, but she got hurt. Willie was doing gymnastics and he competed about the same time Kimberly did."

"Kat has been back with Willie for a long time now," declared Tommy.

The four rangers looked up and saw Tommy was standing behind them. He didn't look like he was too happy about something.

"Dr. O, what happened?" asked Conner.

"I just got a call to go to Angel Grove," informed Tommy. "My friend Adam Park called me just now."


	2. Reunion

"Dr. O, why do you have to go to Angel Grove?" asked Kira. "You've got a class to teach."

"I've called in a substitute for a few days," answered Tommy.

"Starting when?" questioned Trent.

"Starting now," declared Tommy.

"Can't it wait until after school?" asked Ethan.

"NO IT CAN'T WAIT!" yelled Tommy. "I can't explain, I've got to go!"

Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent followed to the parking lot. When they got to the parking lot, he was already gone. There were a lot of people in disbelief because Tommy broke two of the school rules. Those two rules were no speeding and no slamming the break down really hard. Apparently, Tommy didn't care at the present time. All he could think about was Adam's call and he was stunned to learn Kimberly was still alive. Kat had told him that Kimberly had been attacked by a monster and didn't survive. He realized that he was going over the speed limit, so he slowed down. Tommy couldn't afford to get a ticket since it would only slow him down. And he didn't want go through a red light, hit a deer, have an accident, or hurt someone. He drove as fast as the speed limit would allow him. A few hours later, he reached Adam's dojo. Tommy quickly ran in and saw Adam and Rocky.

"Where is she!?" demanded Tommy.

"We called the hospital," answered Rocky. "She was in covered in scars, bruises, and cuts."

"If you want to go see her, she's in room 203," continued Adam. "We talked to the hospital and have it fix where only certain people can go in her room."

"Who can visit her?!" asked Tommy.

"You, Adam, Jason, Zack, Aisha, Tanya, your parents, and myself," answered Rocky.

"What about her parents?" asked Tommy.

"They're both gone," answered Adam. "And there is another thing you need to know."

"What?" questioned Tommy.

Adam handed Tommy the letter that they found in Kimberly's purse. Tommy began to read the letter and was shocked.

"I never wrote this!" yelled Tommy. "Someone else did!"

"We know," reassured Adam. "We looked into the letter and it had an address on the envelope."

"Show it to me!" ordered Tommy.

Adam handed the envelope to Tommy and he looked at the address. It was a familiar address, since he went to that address several times when he dated Kat.

"Tommy, before you explode, please let us explain," begged Rocky. "We didn't get much out Kimberly. All she told us was that we could get in the purse."

"And she told us that after she got the letter, Kat called her and told her you were living with her," confirmed Adam. "And you didn't want to talk about either one of the letters."

"I never moved in with her!" shouted Tommy.

"Why don't we take him to see Kimberly," Adam whispered to Rocky.

Adam and Rocky took Tommy to the Angel Grove Hospital. Before Tommy could go in, he had to show some ID. He showed his drivers license and they let him go into her room. There were nurses in the room and they finished giving her a sponge bath. They put a clean hospital gown on her and put blankets on her. Kimberly was resting peacefully. She had IV's giving her liquids and fluids and pain medication. Her face looked normal, other than she had a black eye and a cut on her right cheek. Kimberly's arms were wrapped up in bandages.

"How is she?" asked Tommy. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," answered a nurse. "She's covered in scars, bruises, and cuts. Plus, she was dehydrated and weak."

"How long will she be here?" asked Tommy.

"A few days," replied another nurse. "She's going to need a place to go while she's recovering. The girl doesn't have any relatives and she requested to stay with you, if you'd take her. She also requested that you stayed with her."

Tommy didn't have any of his clothes and he saw all Kimberly had was her purse and a tote bag. He gave Rocky and Adam some money and requested that they'd go buy Kimberly some pajamas set, night gown, tee shirts, sweat pants, jogging suits, undergarments, socks, tennis shoes, and house slippers. And made sure that they understood to buy all her clothes in pink. Rocky even decided he'd buy Tommy some pajamas, tee shirt, sweat pants, to wear in the hospital. After Rocky left, Tommy took off his tie, dress shirt, dress shoes, and his belt. He put them next to Kimberly's stuff and got in bed with her. Tommy got in the hospital bed and laid next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

Kimberly felt someone touch her and she woke up. She rolled over and saw a familiar looking man laying next to her. He looked like he was very thrilled to see her. It dawned on her that it was Tommy. But, his hair was spiked and he was dressed a black tee shirt and khaki pants.

"Tommy, is it really you?"

"Beautiful, it's really me."

"You came even though you wrote a break up letter? I thought you were with Kat and you were calling her Beautiful."

"You're the only person that I call Beautiful. And I never wrote the letter. I got a break up letter from you and that's when I started dating Kat."

"You never lived with Kat?"

"I never did. I saw the letter came from her address. For the last few years, I thought you were dead. That's what Kat said."

"I was told you were dead after the island exploded. But, Zeltrax told me that you were alive. He took care of me for the last two years."

"Really?!"

"He really did. Zeltrax said that he knew us from some where, but he didn't remember how he knew us."

"I noticed there was something odd about him. Every time he tried to destroy me, something came over him. He was able to do it. Maybe we do know him from some where. I was told you don't have a place to go."

"I don't have a place to go. My parents and step father were attacked by Detoxin. He's a sliver monkey with purple face."

"Any relation to Goldar?"

"I don't know. But, Willie Haynes used a chemical to turn into Detoxin. He had a secret lab in Mesogog's lair and Mesogog didn't know. After Mesogog was destroyed, he took over the island. He wanted Zeltrax to dispose of me, but Zeltrax opened a portal to Angel Grove. That's how I found Rocky and Adam."

"When you get out of here, you're coming to my house in Reefside. I gave Adam and Rocky money to go buy you some clothes."

"Tommy, do you still love me?"

"I never stopped. Do you still love me?"

"I have never stopped loving you."

"Will you be my girl friend again?"

Tears started to stream down Kimberly's face. She grabbed Tommy's face and both of them started kissing each other. They would've kissed longer, but they were interrupted by Rocky and Adam. Both of them had came back with clothes for both of them. They also bought shampoo, shower gel, tooth brushes, tooth paste, deodorant, and a hair brush. Rocky even bought a suit case for them to put their clothes in.

"Are you two back together again?" asked Adam.

"Yes, we are!" smiled Tommy. "After she gets out of her, she's coming to live with me."

Adam handed Tommy the sack of clothes and he went into the bathroom to change. Tommy got out a pair green, white, and black plaid pajama pants and a green tee shirt. He quickly changed his clothes and went back into the hospital room with Kimberly.

 **A Few Days Later**

Kimberly was released from the hospital and went home with Tommy. Rocky had called Aisha to come in from the air force to come in. Adam contacted Jason to come by. Tommy moved all of Kimberly's stuff into his room. She started taking birth control again, because Tommy wanted her to sleep in his bed."

"You're in my bed to sleep," answered Tommy. "That is it."

Even thought she trusted Tommy, she still stayed on birth control. It was hard for her to trust anyone due to what happened with Detoxin. She still trusted Zeltrax, even though he didn't who he really was. Her muscles and body still had aches and pains since Detoxin attacked her daily over the last few years. Tommy had a small hot tub in his basement and he took her down there daily to soak in it.

"You're a ranger again?"

"I was. I lead the dino thunder team, but we defeated Mesogog and Elsa. I hope my days of being a ranger will be over."

"Detoxin is still out there."

"Beautiful, I know that. He won't hurt you again."

"But, you don't have your powers anymore to protect me. I don't know what happened to Kat, she was in the lab with him."

"Maybe, she escaped."

"Or maybe, Detoxin turned her into a monster too?"

"That is a possibility, or maybe she doesn't want to be found."


	3. Zeltrax

A few weeks, had passed since Tommy had found Kimberly. He was relieved that Kimberly was still alive and they were back together. However, he couldn't stop thinking about Zeltrax and Detoxin. It was shocking to learn that Zeltrax was once a friend of his. But, in a way it made since because Zeltrax could never destroy him from some reason. Detoxin was another story. From what Kimberly said about him, it sounded like Detoxin was very violent.

He was glad that it was the last day of school. That meant he had the whole summer off to spend with Kimberly. This would give them a chance to bond again and give him a chance to help her rebuild her life. A few days after school let out, he could a call from Adam. He revealed that he had found Alpha boxed up in a storage building in Angel Grove and he put Alpha back together. Adam and Alpha still had the close relationship that they once had. Alpha was even helping him run the dojo. He helped find current and present rangers, when ever they need to form an emergency group of rangers; or if a ranger didn't know karate and needed a few lessons.

As soon as he got the call, Tommy packed a bag and they went to Angel Grove to the dojo. Adam, Rocky, Jason, and Zack were already there. Alpha had just contacted Aisha from the air force and she was on her way to Angel Grove. However, he couldn't get a lock on Billy or find out where he was. Tommy and Kimberly walked into the dojo and saw Jason, Rocky, Jason, and Zack were there.

"You said Aisha and Billy were going to be here," stated Tommy.

"Aisha is on her way from the air force," explained Adam. "She said she'd be here as fast as she could."

"And we don't know about Billy," Alpha said sadily. "We can't get a lock on him or find out where he is."

"And Tanya was doing a concert and couldn't get away," added Rocky.

"Alpha is sitting up some turbo powers for some of us," interrupted Zack. "I heard Jason was more powerful as the gold Zeo ranger, than he was as the red ranger. But, he transferred his powers back to Trey. Alpha is creating a new gold ranger for Jason. He we will have the Gold Thunderbird Turbo Power."

"What power will I have?" asked Tommy.

"You'll still be the black ranger," answered Alpha. "It would be too dangerous to try to get all of your other powers back. All of think you were more powerful as the black dino ranger."

"Adam will have his green turbo powers, Rocky will have the blue turbo powers, Aisha will have Tanya's powers as the yellow turbo ranger, and Zack will have his black mighty morphin powers," revealed Jason. "And if we can find Billy, he will have his blue mighty morphin powers again."

"What about Kimberly?" asked Tommy. "Shouldn't she have some type of powers?"

"We can only restore two of the original powers," answered Alpha. "If we do more than two, it will cause trouble for the morphing grid."

"While I was in Mesogog's cell, I found a pink rock," revealed Kimberly. "When I picked it up, I noticed that I've been able to throw things from far off."

"The gem bonded with you," gasped Tommy. "I always wondered what happened to the gem. I had created a morpher and I've been holding on to it, incase I ever found out who it bounded with."

He handed Kimberly a sliver bracelet and she put it on. All of the rangers sat down to talk about what to do about Billy. No had seen or heard from him since Tommy's internship on the island.

"Do you think Billy made it off the island?" asked Jason.

"Anton did, I don't know about Smitty and Billy," answered Tommy.

"I remember when I was in the lab, Zeltrax told Detoxin not to pour the chemical on himself," revealed Kimberly. "He said that he did a science experiment and it went wrong. Ever since then he's been Zeltrax. And he doesn't remember his name, his past, or anyone else. The only two people that he remembers is me and Tommy."

"You don't think Zeltrax could be Billy, do you?" asked Adam.

"I don't know," answered Tommy. "It is likely."

"That is something we need to look into," suggested Alpha. "If it is Billy, we're going to have to find a way to get him in his human form. And if it's not, we're going to have to find where Billy is."

"But, we need to find out who Zeltrax really is," interrupted Kimberly. "If it isn't Billy, I'm interested in knowing who Zeltrax is. He kept me alive for the past few years."

"She does have a point," admitted a familiar voice.

It was Aisha. She had just walked in and heard the whole conversation. None of them heard or saw her walk in. All of her luggage was in the corner. As soon as Kimberly saw her, she ran and hugged Aisha.

"When did you get here?" asked Kimberly.

"About ten minutes ago," answered Aisha. "I heard you talking about who would get what powers and everything about Zeltrax."

Aisha took a seat by Kimberly and they continued to have the discussion.

"I think we should spilt up into three teams," suggested Adam. "Zack, Jason, and I will stay here in Angel Grove. Rocky and Aisha will go to Reefside. And Tommy and Kimberly will go search for Zeltrax."

"We don't even know where Zeltrax is," declared Tommy. "Unless, Haley can try to find out where his current location."

"I think he is still on Mesogog's Island with Detoxin," warned Rocky.

"Why do you think that?" asked Tommy.

"I've seen anything about him on the news," explained Rocky. "If he is there you or Kimberly are going to have to go there. You are the only two people that he remembers."

"IF YOU THINK I'M SUPID ENOUGH TO LET KIMBERLY GO THERE, YOU'RE CRAZY!" yelled Tommy. "I'VE ALREADY LOST HER ONCE! AND I'M NOT TO RISK LOOSING HER AGAIN!"

"Tommy, relax," stated Alpha.

"If he's on Mesogog's island, we'll send both of you," suggested Jason. "If it is Billy, maybe seeing you two together may make him remember who he is."

"And what if it's not Billy!" asked Tommy. "For the second time, I'm not going risk loosing Kimberly again!"

"Maybe I have a solution to the problem," interrupted Alpha. " Follow me."

Tommy and Kimberly followed Alpha into another room. The room looked a lot like the command center. But, there wasn't Zordon's tube. Alpha pressed some buttons. Tommy felt a belt appear around his waist and there was a two foot chain attached to it. There was another belt attached to the chain and it appeared around Kimberly's waist.

"No one can remove them but me," reassured Alpha. "These will only come into effect someone tries to separate you two. When it comes into effect, it has special powers that will protect you. She won't get seriously injured like she did last time."

"Alpha, Zeltrax may not be there," informed Tommy. "I just have that feeling. I am afraid that Detoxin will find Kimberly and me. If he does, he'll lock us both away."

"If that should happen, I'll have you with me," declared Kimberly. "While I was down in that dungeon, I wished that I had you with me. Zeltrax wasn't very affectionate. All he did was provide with food, water, clothes, birth control, and he cleaned me up, when Detoxin attacked me."

"He isn't going to lay a hand on you again!" promised Tommy. "What if Zeltrax doesn't provide us with what we'd need?"

"Detoxin gave me water and bread to live off of," answered Kimberly. "And I had an air mattress with a sleeping bag and pillow to use at night. Zeltrax supplied me with my clothes. I wore a black wetsuit the whole time I was there."

"You wore a scuba diving wetsuit everyday!?" gasped Tommy. "You wouldn't be able to stand that!"

"That's all Zeltrax could get me," replied Kimberly. "I was glad to get it because I wouldn't have had any clothes on my body otherwise."

"Tommy, she knows what you are two are up against," reassured Alpha. "If something should happen, she'll have you with her this time. It will be easier on her this time."

"Beautiful, are you sure you're up for this?" questioned Tommy. "You realize that if we get trapped there, I'll be the only person you'll have with you."

Kimberly walked over to Tommy and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Tommy, I'll be okay. If it happens to me again, I want you with me," informed Kimberly. "I know you love me and will protect me."

Alpha started doing a scan and got a lock on Zeltrax. He was on Mesogog's island and was in the lab. Both Tommy and Kimberly teleported to Mesogog's island.


	4. Meeting with Detoxin

It was weird being in Mesogog's lair, after defeating Mesogog and Elsa. Tommy was still able to turn invisible. He grabbed Kimberly and they were both invisible. They started to walk around. Tommy saw Detoxin in Mesogog's old lab and he thought Detoxin was ugly. There was also a cat monster that look familiar. Both of them were doing lab experiments. Kimberly and Tommy walked around and didn't see Zeltrax no where sight.

"Maybe he's down stairs," whispered Kimberly. "We've checked every where."

"Do you realize what down stairs is? It's the dungeon," informed Tommy.

"I know," answered Kimberly. "That's the only place we haven't looked."

Tommy realized that they didn't have a choice. He squeezed Kimberly's hand tighter and they went down into the dungeon. They slowly looked through all of the cells and there wasn't anything in there. They went to the last cell that Kimberly was in. A person in black armor was in the cell. They quickly went into the cell.

"Billy, is that really you?" asked Tommy.

"Who's Billy?" answered Zeltrax.

"He was a friend of ours," informed Kimberly. "We think you are Billy Cranston."

"Why?" answered Zeltrax.

"You said you knew us both from some where," explained Tommy. "Billy and Terrance Smitty were the only ones who were the island. Kimberly said that you did an experiment and it went wrong."

"You shouldn't have came here," interrupted Zeltrax. "Detoxin is after both of you. I'm in this cell because he doesn't want me to remember who I am. And I can't leave either. Detoxin has it fixed where I can't."

Kimberly heard a noise out the cell. She flung her arms around Tommy due to fright. Tommy saw a sliver monkey with a dark purple face standing in front of them.

"You're Detoxin!?" gasped Tommy.

"Dr. Oliver, we meet at last," smiled Detoxin. "I see you have Kimberly with you."

"Tommy, I'm scared," whispered Kimberly.

"It's okay, Beautiful," reassured Tommy. "I'm right here."

"I can tell you must still love her," remarked Detoxin. "I was the one who wrote the break up letter to Kimberly, after Kat sent the letter to you. I am Kat's boy friend, your pink princess tried to stop me from pouring a chemical on myself. So, I restrained her and poured the chemical on myself anyway. I'm now Detoxin."

"Where is Kat?" demanded Tommy.

"I thought you were in love with Kimberly?" asked Detoxin.

"I am in love with Kimberly," answered Tommy. "But, I still care about Kat."

"She's okay," reassured Detoxin. "She is the cat monster that you just saw. I poured a chemical on her. Now I can turn you both into monsters."

Detoxin snapped his fingers and chains wrapped around Tommy and Kimberly. He still had Kimberly in his arms and she was crying out of fear.

"Beautiful, I'm here. I'm right here," whispered Tommy. "I love you and I'm going to protect you."

Detoxin walked over to them and poured the chemical on them. Instead of turning into monsters, they became a falcon and a crane. Their clothes were laying on the floor. Detoxin tried to separate them, but the belt Alpha put on them came into place. He wasn't able to separate them or do anything else harmful to them. So, he went up stairs to get water, bird seed, a mat, and a birds nest. When he came back down stairs the cat monster came down stairs with him.

"What are you going to do with them?" asked cat monster.

"They birds now and they speak bird language now," answered Detoxin. "If any of the power rangers found them, they wouldn't be able to communicate with them. They can only communicate with each other."

"But, you haven't said what you are going to do with them," stated cat monster.

"Probably keep them down here," answered Detoxin. "The only way they can be human again is if Zeltrax remembers who he is and his animal spirit is the wolfe."

Both of them were the same size, even though a crane is suppose to be bigger than a falcon. Tommy thought Kimberly looked beautiful, even though she now a bird. She a pink crane to be exact. Tommy was a white falcon. Both of them were laying down in birds nest that was laying on a placed his wing over Kimberly. She wasn't taking the transformation too well.

"Tommy, do you realize what has happened to us?"

"Yes, Beautiful I do."

"I've tried to communicate with Zeltrax and he says "Kimberly, I can't understand what you are trying to say." That means no one can communicate with us. We can only become humans again if Zeltrax remembers who he is and his animal spirit is the wolf. That means Zeltrax is Billy!"

"I know, Beautiful. At least we've found Billy. I wish we could talk to him."

"The only person that I can talk to is my best friend and the person I love the most."

"Beautiful, I think the reason why we became a falcon and crane is because that is our animal sprits. If I had to become a falcon and I could only have one person with me, I pick you."

"Tommy, I'm now a bird and I am naked."

"Kimberly, I'm in the same position. I still think your beautiful."

"Tommy, I'm now a pink crane. I can't wear clothes any more, I have wings instead of arms, I have long neck, my legs are longer, and I'm covered in feathers. How can you still think I'm pretty?"

"You have a beautiful heart and soul. And I've always thought you are the prettiest in pink. I still love you even though I'm a falcon and you're a crane."

"I still love you and always will."

"Tommy, how long will we be like this?"

"I honestly don't know beautiful."

"Tommy, I hate being nude in public."

"Beautiful, we're birds now. Birds don't wear clothes and we look like regular birds. But, you've still got me with you. I can still hold you and tell you that I love you."

"This better than last time, at least I've got you."

"And later on, we'll hopefully be able to get through to Billy."

They were both relieved that they had learned that Zeltrax was Billy. At least they knew he was okay and alive. But, they wondered how they could get through to him, since they weren't able to talk him.


End file.
